Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.211$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.211 = \dfrac{21.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.211} = 21.1\%$ $21.1$ per hundred = $21.1$ per cent = $21.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.